


Feeling Territorial?

by delenxluv



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delenxluv/pseuds/delenxluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>s5 one shot. Elena goes to a frat party with Caroline and her other friend, Anna. But, there's a dark, mysterious man in the corner that all the girls want. Little do these girls know, his heart already belongs to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Territorial?

“Stefan tried to kiss me, Caroline, and I almost let him!” Elena exclaimed as they walked to a frat party. They were in short, stylish dresses with high heels. 

“Well, did it mean anything?” Caroline asked.

“No, obviously not,” Elena said, “I can’t help but worry though. I mean, you know Damon!” Elena ran her hand through her hair, “He’s going to get all insecure and worried that I’m going to go crawling back to Stefan.”

“That’s a healthy relationship,” Caroline said condescendingly. Elena gave Caroline a frustrated side glance. 

“Can you really blame him?” Elena asked, “All that stuff with Katherine…his whole life is literally formulated around his brother getting the girl.”

“But, shouldn’t he trust that he has you unconditionally?” Caroline asked. They arrived at the frat party; luckily they’d already been at the house from an earlier party and walked right in.

“He does, he does have me unconditionally. I love Damon, but that doesn’t change his past,” Elena said waving at their friend who was waiting for them across the room. The girls walked up to the pretty red head who was wearing a black dress and flats. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun.

“Hey, Anna!” Caroline said.

“Hey guys!” Anna replied. Her emerald eyes scanned the room, “I’ve been looking at the pickin’s and there aren’t any drop dead dudes here.” Caroline sighed.

“There never are, and now that Tyler and I are no longer together, I need some drop dead dudes,” Caroline said.

“Hey, yeah, I’m sorry to hear about that,” Anna said with a sympathetic smile, she then turned to Elena, “I forget: do you have a boyfriend?”

“Well—,” Elena began, but was quickly interrupted by Anna.

“Look at that hotty!” Anna said, pointing across the room. Elena’s eyes followed her friend’s finger to find Damon, standing and eyeing Elena.

“Mmm,” Elena said, licking her lips, “That is a hotty.” Caroline followed everyone else’s view and rolled her eyes when she saw Damon.

“I don’t know, he’s probably a narcissistic psychopath,” Caroline said. Elena shot her a look as if to say ‘oh, shut up’.

“Maybe,” Anna said, “But I’ll take my chances.” Then, she walked off in the direction of Damon.

“Aren’t you going to stop her?” Caroline asked.

“No,” Elena said with a little smile, “If he gets flirty then I’ll stop it.” Elena and Caroline watched as Anna walked up to Damon. They used their vampire hearing to eaves drop.

“Hey,” Anna said. Damon looked down at her and gave Damon’s-version of a polite smile.

“Hi,” He responded.

“That sounded like a pretty flirty ‘hi’,” Caroline hinted. Elena laughed.

“Believe me, that is not him being flirty,” Elena responded.

“I haven’t seen you around before,” Anna said, “Are you new?”

“Nope,” Damon responded. He was staring at Elena and gave her a quick wink. Elena smiled brightly in response. Anna didn’t see the exchange.

“Can I offer you a drink?” Anna asked.

“You can, doesn’t mean that I’ll accept,” Damon responded. Elena laughed and Caroline scoffed.

“Rude,” Caroline said. Elena shrugged.

“Ah, I see,” Anna said, taking a couple steps back in the direction of Caroline and Elena, defeated, “I can take a hint.” Then, she turned around and began walking back to the spectators, but Elena’s eyes never left Damon.

“You’re staring,” Caroline whispered.

“Can’t a girl adore a few moments of staring at her super-hot vampire boyfriend?” Elena asked. Damon was obviously overhearing and leaned against the wall, his eyes never leaving Elena’s and he licked his lips. Elena pursed her lips in desire at the sight.

“That guy is like a statue,” Anna said when she reached the girls’, “Granted…a very attractive and mysterious statue, but nonetheless a statue. Nothing will get through to him.” She sighed.

“Nothing?” Elena asked, her eyes still flirting with her boyfriend.

“Nothing,” Anna repeated. Elena nodded a couple times and gave Anna her purse to hold.

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” Elena said before walking off.

“There’s no way she can do this,” Elena heard Anna say.

“You’d be surprised,” Caroline responded and Elena giggled a little bit. She marched right up to Damon and before she said anything, she got on her tippy-toes and gave him a long, deep kiss.

“What? No. How?!” Anna exclaimed and Caroline sighed. Elena broke the kiss with Damon.

“What’s that for?” Damon asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Having a little fun,” Elena said before leaning forward to peck him quickly on the lips, “My friend over there found you extremely attractive and well…you know.”

“Got a little territorial there?” Damon asked, kissing her yet again.

“Caroline, how is this possible?” Anna asked, still exasperated. Elena and Damon both smiled together, listening to the distraught friend.

“Not territorial,” Elena defended, “Just a little…protective.”

“Mmm, I see,” Damon responded and Elena draped her arms over his shoulders, “Should we put your friend out of her misery and tell her what’s happening here, or just let her stew in her self doubt?”

“Ah,” Elena scoffed, “We should probably tell her, I’ve got nothing to punish her for. I mean, what girl in her right mind wouldn’t want to make a move on you?”

“Um, you,” Damon said, “It only took me two years to actually get you interested.”

“I’ve always been attracted to you,” Elena countered, “I just was learning how to exercise self-discipline.”

“Is that so?” Damon raised his eyebrows and Elena smiled. 

“I love you, Damon,” Elena said.

“I love you, too,” Damon responded. Then, he captured her lips in yet another kiss. This one was longer and filled with more passion. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry, and she gave it to him. Their tongues met in a fury of lust and Elena pulled Damon as close to her as physically possible.

“Oh, God, ew,” Elena heard Caroline say.

“…How?!” Anna exclaimed and Elena broke the kiss.

“Come on, we’ve got some explaining to do,” Elena took Damon by the hand and led him back to her friends’.

“Anna, this is Damon, Damon this is Anna,” Elena formally introduced the two.

“Nice to meet you, Damon,” Anna said, still in shock.

“And you,” Damon responded nonchalantly.

“Anna, Damon is my boyfriend,” Elena explained and Anna’s face went white with dread.

“Oh God, Elena, I’m so, so sorry. If I knew he was your boyfriend I wouldn’t have said those things, and hit on him, and—oh God!” Anna spat out.  
Elena laughed as Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, and in that moment, Elena felt so lucky to be able to call him hers.


End file.
